picking up the pieces
by masaaki yang yi
Summary: Nabiki thinks that she has Kuno under her thumb,and Ranma is her toy,but there comes a time when her plans fall apart and Ranma gets hurt,thats when some one has to pick up the pieces of a life shadered.Sorry thood but I tryed to ask your permission,could


picking up the pieces  
  
******************************************************************  
  
by Masaki Yang Yi  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Discalmer: Ranma 1/2 is the property of Takashi Rumiko sama and of viz video in the united states.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Writers forward: I had read cross dreams by Amberion but nowhere was there a thought about the responsablty that was Nabiki's ,even if she is my fravrite in the connon,this is a story about action and reaction,when you least exspect it your actions can come back to haunt you as Nabiki is about to find out.  
  
With that said,please enjoy the story and let me know what you think of it.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Everything started off that friday as they had most days,after breakfast and the fight between Akane and Ranma,they walked out the door,Genma looked at Soun and said"I am getting worryed Tendo,they bearly talk to eachother anymore,do you think that this might be the best time to stage another wedding"?  
  
Scarching the back of his head Soun replyed"maybe we should give them some time before that and leave off the wedding until tomorrow Saotome"  
  
Akane seeing that she was not going to get anything out of Ranma walked ahead,just then Ranma was hit with water from an apartment window,the curse trigered she wrung the exess water from her shirt,damm it why cann't I ever catch a break,I get hit every frigging dayRanma chan thought as she tryed to hurry up to get to school on time for a change when a shadow poped up beside's her .  
  
Akane had gotten to her home room in plenty of time but as she looked around she saw that Ranma was late,baka,no doubt he's with that chinese bimbo of his,well she can have him. By lunch time he was still missing,on the floor above where Nabiki was eating her lunch from her bento,a shadow came across her desk,  
  
standing in front of her was Kuno Tatwaki,"what can I do for you simpi" she politly asked.  
  
"I would taste the sweet charms of my mate again,arange this Tendo san" Kuno ststed,  
  
"Welll Kuno chan,you know as well as I do that was for one time only and I did warn you that trying that again would be a very bad idea,if Ranma ever found out that those nightmares of his are really memorys then I am toast Nabiki thought.  
  
"As you say Nabiki san,but maybe there is a way as true love will find a path" Kuno said before returning to his desk to finish his lunch.  
  
This worryed Nabiki,so she set her people on finding Ranma after lunch,each report that came back puzzled her,Nabiki even grabed ahold of Ryoga when he wandered thru but that was another dead end.  
  
She met Akane at the gate,"have you seen your iinzuke imoto" she asked Akane,fuming Akane replyed"no,the baka's with one of his harem I'll bet" Akane sneered  
  
"Sorry to dispoint you Akane but Shampoo was looking for him at lunch and Kounji's in your room,and we both know that he want's nothing to do with Kodachi,try again" Nabiki said.  
  
That streached into a week then a month,finaly on a Tusday afternoon Nabiki got a phone call from the last person that she would've thought of.  
  
"hello" Nabiki said,"Tendo Nabiki,I need your help because i think that my warped brother has gone over the edge and is holding a girl prisioner,but I've no idea where the poor girl might be"Kodachi said,"I'll be there in twenty minutes" Nabiki answered as a sudden chill swept thru her for no reason that she know.  
  
  
  
Going into the kitchen just as Kasumi was washing the dishes,Nabiki said"onnechan,I'llbe at the Kuno place for a while,I might even have Kodachi chan give me some help finding that baka Ranma","I hope that Ranma kun is alright,I think that some one might have tryed to hurt him,it's the only reason I can think of for his not coming home"Kasumi said with a slight frown.  
  
Walking toward the mansion Nabiki suddenly felt nervis for some reason,a hand reached out from a ally to grab at her she avoided it then three men tryed to suround her when a ribben cut thru the air striking the sidewalk in front of her.  
  
Seeing the now broken concreate the thug's decide that they want nothing else to do with this girl and melt back into the shadows.  
  
Nabiki starting to shiver in reaction to what almost happened to her is startled when Kuno Kodachi leeps down from a nearby rooftop,"are you alright Tendo san"she ask's,the concern writen on her face an honest one."H hai,just got the scare of my life but ,getting better" Nabiki shakly reply's.  
  
Less thain ten minute's later they are searching the room's,"the reason that I called is that for almost a month I thought that I heard the sound's of a girl high on some drug gigling but I could find no one when I went thru the room's and finally thought that you might have better luck thain I" Kodachi said as they looked thru the ground floor room's.  
  
The fear in Nabiki's heart growing as she heard those words ask's"you did say that you heard those sound's for almost a month didn't you Kuno simpai".  
  
"Please,just call me Ko chan Na chan"she say's," and to answer your question,yes,it has been almost a month sence I started hearing those sound's"Kodachi remark's.  
  
The cold feeling growing in the pit of her stomach,Nabiki ask's"can we go straight to your brother's room,I might find the key to the whole mystory in there"  
  
When they got to Taiwaki's room, Nabiki was measuring it with her eye's,"Kuno chan told me that his room was fifteen hundred feet square,but it only look's onethousand feet to me"  
  
Nabiki muse's then her eye's settle on the far wall just behind the bed.  
  
"Then my warped brother must have had a hidden room constructed here"Kodachi gasp's,  
  
walking up to a number's pad set on the wall Nabiki tap's in a set of numbers and on hearing a click push's a section inward.  
  
The two girl's come into a small room and see a small bed set aganst the real wall,as she come's up to the bed Nabiki see's for the first time a Ranma that she never thought to see,  
  
the redhead is lightly sleeping and there is a slight bludge to her middle.On waking up she start's gigling,her eye's unfocised,"oh damm,she's really drugged"Kodachi groan's then they notice the ankle cuff and the chain set in the floor.  
  
Kodachi using her ribben snap's the cuff off of Onna Ranma's ankle and they pick the smaller girl up and carry her out to the front of the house where a cab is waiting.  
  
After blundling Ranma chan in to the back seat Nabiki was surprised when Kodachi paid the driver,"it's the least I can do for the poor girl,poor osagi no onna"she sigh's.  
  
Kasumi hear's the door opening and Nabiki yell for her,when she get's to the living room she gasp's on seeing Ranma chan and the shape that she's in,  
  
"What in the world happened to Ranma kun imoto" Kasumi ask's,a tear coming down her cheek Nabiki sigh's,"this is all my fault,I thought that as long as Ranma wasn't really family,I could do what I wanted but even I never wanted thing's to go this far"she said pointing to Ranma chan's belly. "That was not a very nice thing to do to Ranma or that last thing,imoto,tell me do you hate Ranma that much" Kasumi ask's Nabiki shake's her head"I never hated Ranma,I just thought that I could use him like I did imoto to keep the family afloat,but Kuno went waaay over the line this time and has done the unforgivable" Nabiki snarl's as she help's Ranma up to rest in her room.  
  
After the guest room had been aired out Nabiki left Onna Ranma to sleep off the drug's in her system but also asked Kasumi to say nothing to anyone.  
  
Diner was quiet and after helping Kasumi wash the dishe's Nabiki had gone to her room to do her homework,halfway thru math she heard the phone ringing,Akane answered.  
  
Afew minute's later a scream rang thru the air,"YOU DAMM PERVERT",the sound's of a fist striking fleash is heard.  
  
Rushing down to the guest room Nabiki see's the horrorable sight of Ranma chan striking the wall and falling to the floor,Akane glowing in rage step's up to kick the red head again when a hand on her shoulder stop's her.  
  
"And just what was that all about"Kasumi ask's her,"that baka Kuno called and asked if I knew where the love of his life might be,the mother of his child then I find the freak sleeping here so I am going to really hurt the pervert bad"Akane snarl's.  
  
"No you are not Akane and you will go to your room right now until you can be reasonable again"Kasumi comand's as she force's her little sister out of the room and up the stair's.  
  
Saotome Genma come's in and on spoting the figure slumped agaanst the wall snap's"that weak boy,I have no son"and turn's away in descust,Nabiki pull's out her cell phone and call's Dr.Ono Tofu and also call's for a amullance.when the doctor get's to the room Genma try's to stop him,"don't waste your time with that filth,go see Kasumi and ask her for a date"Genma say's with a wink,"Saotome,I never thought you of all people could go so low as to do some thing like this and to your own son"Tofu say's looking descested as he move's by the man.  
  
After his examanation the doctor hits some shatsu point's to slow the internal bleeding and push's Genma aside to let the paramadic's thru and once Ranma's on her way to Nerima genral hospitel  
  
Tofu question's Nabiki as to what happened,"you should have known better Tendo san,if that boy had gotten ahold of Ranma chan once,do think that once would be enough for him,as obsised as Kuno Tatwaki is about Ranma kun's female half,you disapoint me Nabiki as I thought better of you thain that" Tofu sigh's.  
  
Before she left for the hospitel she heard Kasumi have a talk with Akane and the fact that their own father was almost ready to disown her little sister and told her so was even worse.  
  
  
  
Ranma was rushed right into the oparating room,they kept her from bleeding to death but she had a still birth,Nabiki is siting near Ranma chan's bed and remembering all of the time's that she had made fun of the boy turned girl,the tear's streaming down her face Nabiki quietly whisper's"what have I done".  
  
  
  
THE END? 


End file.
